


Rivamika Reveries

by Aernox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Slice of Life, reveries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aernox/pseuds/Aernox
Summary: A series a reveries from the perspectives of Levi and Mikasa.





	1. Rivamika Reveries: Chapter 1

Mikasa:

Fresh Linen: They passed each other as they walked down the corridor from opposite directions. He was carrying fresh linen. The soapy scent filled her nostrils as he passed. She never realised that he washed his own bed linen. Perhaps he wants to make sure it's done properly. He has high standards after all.  
"Captain", she said in passing. He nodded in acknowledgement, and he was gone.

Squeeze: She could feel his grip around her waist tighten as she tried to pull away. The female titan had Eren and Mikasa wanted to pursue her and retrieve Eren as soon as possible. Mikasa squirmed trying to escape his hold. "Wh-what are you doing!" The female titan continued running.  
"Fall back," Levi's face was stern, there was no arguing with him. "Maintain this distance. It may be tired." Mikasa didn't say anything. She followed the Captain's orders.

Unapproved: Mikasa learned early one in her cadet training that relationships were frowned upon with those in the Survey Corp. The high mortality rate was enough to put civilians of dating one. Within the corps, it was understood that the grief of losing comrades to the titans, was nothing compared to losing a lover. Naturally people within the survey corps for this reason did not pursue relationships with each other. Mikasa could not help but feel a twinge in her chest at this revelation.

Clean: She noticed that he was meticulously clean. He always wiped his blades clean after a titan kill. He was always first to clean up after a mission. Mikasa could not ever recall seeing him with dirty hands.

Outdream: She was leaning against the top of the tower of the base. The sun had just started to rise, casting a spectacular collage of colours across the sky. She imagined what it would feel like to touch a cloud. Would they feel bouncy? Or was it formless, like trying to catch smoke. Her mind wandered, and she wished she could ask him, what he thought the clouds would feel like.

Bold faced: Mikasa hated shouting matches. She would rather sort out an argument with a swift side sweep of the legs, or a punch to the face and be done with it. The captain was berating her because her boots were bringing in mud from outside. Stern words were exchanged from both sides. Those from the survey corps who joined from the 104th looked on in awe at Mikasa. None of them had the courage to talk to the Captain like that.

Conjure: It was as if Sasha had cast some sort of summoning spell. The rabbits always seemed to appear whenever Mikasa went hunting with Sasha. She of course denied this and said it was simply the hunter's instinct that led her to her prey.

Illimitable: She watched the captain whirl through the air. His prowess with the ODM gear had Mikasa looking on in disbelief. She watched him weave in and out of the tree branches, and the oncoming titan arms. But they never ever touched him. She decided that must have been a natural with the ODM gear. The way he moved could not be taught, only felt. She wondered if she had the potential to be like him. He had a grace to his movements. She realised that she did not have any form of elegance and decided that no one, not even herself would ever be able to match his ability.

Floppy: The flower was left in the keyhole of her bedroom door of the Survey Corps base beyond Wall Maria. Mikasa judged that it must have been plucked many days before, as it was wilted and floppy. It was blue and the petals were a little worse for wear. She ponder as to who could of left it.

Levi:

Eel: He was surprised that she did not flinch when asked to gut the eel that Sasha caught that afternoon for dinner. Most girls, even in the corps tried to pass the job off to someone else. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Levi found himself autonomously wiping his hands on his handkerchief.

Hungerer: He found himself feeling wanting. Like he was missing something, but could not quite put his finger on exactly what it was that he was missing. It was an ache inside his very being, and he didn't know how to remedy it.

Sternocostal: Sasha was cleaning Mikasa's wound in the sitting room of the survey corps base. Levi came to check on her as Eren and Armin had looked worried when the group came back from their scouting mission. Their grave faces concerned him. Levi walked closer to Mikasa lying on the couch and tried to inspect the wound as Sasha cleaned it. A long gash across part of her shoulder and ended at her collarbone. He noticed her prominent collarbones and had the strange urge to run his fingers the length across them.

Mornward: He saw her on top of the tower of the base looking to the east. Was she watching the sunrise? Was she daydreaming? Her hair swung in the light breeze, and Levi could see the colours of the sunrise pierce through her swaying hair.

Soporferous: The members of the survey corps were feeling particularly lethargic after a feast of game provided by Sasha that night. Mikasa had fallen asleep in a soft chair by the dying embers in the fireplace.  
"Where's Mikasa? She's next on watch on top of the tower." Jean asked peeking his head through dining room door.  
"Don't wake her. I'll go." The words came out of Eren's mouth before Levi had a chance to say anything. It's for the best anyway. What would people think if I offered instead? Next thing you know whispers of special treatment would find their way through the survey corp. Levi thought.

Herbose: He was reading the newspaper in the dining room when he smelt it. She must have come from the vegetable garden. The smell of lavender and sage hung on her hair as she carried in an armful of carrots to the kitchen.

Sting: He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to his left. It was Mikasa. "What happened?" he asked.  
"I got stung by something on the back of my neck. Can you take out the stinger? I can't reach from here." Mikasa replied.  
Levi sheathed his blades and made his way over to Mikasa.  
"Didn't think that something so small like a wasp could hurt you."  
"You'd be surprised. The titans haven't got anything on that wasp" returned Mikasa.  
Levi could feel the smile on his lips before he even realised it. Her back was turned to him. He put a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. He got the stinger out on his first try. His hand still lay on her shoulder, until he willed himself to remove it.

Service Uniform: The collar of her uniform had a smudge of dirt on it. "Take of your shirt", almost left his lips before he realised how it would sound to the others. "Your shirt is dirty Ackerman", he said instead. Mikasa saw the stain on the collar, "Oh, sorry Captain. I'll clean it as soon as we get back to base, sir".  
As Levi turned his back he heard Jean comment "What is wrong with that clean freak?"

Resultless: Mikasa had gone missing on a trial solo mission. It had been 4 hours since she was supposed to make it back to base. A small scouting party tasked with finding her had come back without any news. Levi scanned the horizon, looking for some sign that she was still out there alive. He checked the visible tree branches that could be seen from the tower. But to no avail.


	2. Rivamika Reveries: Chapter 2

Mikasa:

Hurried: "TITANS!" The shout woke the scouts at once. "Titans, five hundred meters away! Everyone prepare to attack!" Mikasa was out of her bed and sleepy state of mind in a second. She quickly put on her ODM gear, and pulled on her boots. As she ran out of the room with the rest of the scouts, she did not even realise that she had abandoned her scarf. It was red and frayed at the seams. It hung loosely around the post of her bed.

Stranded: She had been stranded on her solo mission for the third night in a row. Her EDM gear had malfunctioned and she was stuck in a tree nearly 30 meters high. She cursed the titan that gave her a whack and damaged her gear. She was thirsty more than anything. She could spot a river not far from her position, but the titans at the base of the tree she was occupying prevented her from reaching it. She could not stand their constant whining and the sound of bark being stripped from the tree they groped. She looked down at the dark red patch on her trousers. She wondered what it would be like to die.

Flush: "Mikasa?" The voice had caught her off guard. She had been looking out the kitchen window of the survey corps base. She had a few moments peace away from the other scouts, and she had found herself daydreaming about him. She imagined him running his slender fingers through her hair. She could almost imagine the warmth in his fingers as they caressed her dark locks.   
"Y-yes Captain?" Mikasa replied. She turned away from the window, to face Levi. As soon as theirs eyes meet, she wanted to look away. It was like his eyes pierced through her and she felt exposed. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rising. Did he notice?

Cozy: She spotted him sitting by the fire in a soft chair. The room was toasty and warm. Paradise compared to the lashing rain outside. Levi was reading a botany book. That's surprising. I never took him for gardener. He was absorbed in his book, silently scouring the words, his eyes never leaving the pages.

Recoilingly: The sound of music and chatter was pleasant to Mikasa. Days like these were rare. There were hardly any celebrations these days. She watched as Connie and Sasha danced to the upbeat music. Connie seemed to be taking it very seriously, but kept stepping on Sasha's toes. Mikasa was happily surprised to see Erwin and Hange dancing. Hange seemed to be engrossed in whatever story she was telling Erwin, that all he could do was smile as he led the dance. Out of the corner of her eye, Mikasa could see Jean approaching her direction. Oh no, please don't tell me he is going to ask me to dance. How am I supposed to say no?

Hopping: An eruption of laughter echoed through the dining room occupied by the survey corps. Connie had fallen flat on his face, thanks to Jean tying his boot laces together without him realising. Connie had been carrying his plate with leftover mashed potatoes to the kitchen. As a result when he staggered and fell, his face went head first into his leftovers. Mikasa couldn't hide the small smile that crept on her lips.  
"Someone better clean that up" said a cool voice from the corner of the room. Captain Levi never let up for a minute, and the laughs erupted once more. Before she realised it, Mikasa found herself giggling.

Levi:

Dissapointing: I should ask her. Get up and ask her. Damn you. Get up off this chair and ask her to dance. This is your only chance. Curse what the others think. Besides, what wrong with a Captain asking one of his subordinates to dance? Levi spied Erwin dancing with Hange. See, no one is saying anything to them. The dinner dance was in celebration of the successful missions to take back part of the wall that had been claimed by the titans. Levi stood up, determined to ask finally ask Mikasa. As he crossed the room filled with dancers, he spotted Jean making his way over to Mikasa as well. Jean reached her before he did. He could see Jean sporting an embarrassed look, and muttering a few words. Mikasa nodding her head as she took Jean's arm and headed to the dancefloor.

Pessimism: Mikasa had been missing for a second night now. Although Levi held her abilities in high regard, he feared that she had been lost. No one ever survived long on their own, with only titans for company. She only brought enough water to last a day at the maximum. His fists slammed on the table, toppling his tea all over the table and dripping onto the floor. He cursed himself for letting her go alone. Never again.

Frequency: Levi lay on his crisp white bedsheets. Earlier on in the day he counted that she had laughed twice since the first time he met her. The second time had happened that day with an incident that involved mashed potatoes. He liked to think that his half serious comments on the matter had prompted her girlish giggles.

Assail: Levi could hear the shouts coming from the alley to his right. The Survey Corp was in Trost to pick up some supplies which were to be brought back to their base beyond the wall. As he approached the alley way he could hear what appeared to be the sound of several men groaning in pain. "I warned you not to fuck with me. But you still tried to have a go." Levi knew that voice anywhere, and his suspicions were confirmed as he finally reached the alley way. Mikasa was standing over three grown men, her bag of supplies thrown to floor. She raised one of her legs and brought down a final powerful stomp. Levi was sure he heard the sound of bones cracking. She did not need protecting, others needed protecting from her.

Frigidity: Levi had lost count of the amount of times he had gone on group missions with Mikasa included. A lot of the time was spent on horseback, and it could sometimes become tedious if there wasn't much titan activity. Yet, he could not recall Mikasa ever instigating conversation with him, other than those directly related to their missions. Levi wondered to himself whether it was folly to think of her as often as he did.

Bloom: The blue flower stood out like a sore thumb. It was beautiful, and he was automatically reminded of her. He picked the flower and smelt it. The smell was sweet, sweeter than he imagined. He had never seen a flower like it, and he did not recognise it. He carefully put the unidentified flower in his breast pocket of his jacket.


	3. Rivamika Reveries: Chapter 3

Mikasa

Tiny: The new recruits to the survey corps were being shown a demonstration by Captain Levi. He asked Bertholdt and Reiner to come forward to demonstrate. Mikasa couldn't help but notice the Captain's small stature compared to her classmates, who towered above him. Reiner stood tall and proud, whilst Bertholdt although taller seemed to hunch his back. The sweat dripped down his face. He didn't like being centre of attention.

Omnipresence: Sometimes when out on missions, and the survey corps stopped for a few moments rest, Mikasa found herself looking to the sky. She wondered was anyone looking down on her. She wondered if there was such a thing as a God. But if there is, why would they burden us with such a life with the titans? She decided that if there was such a god, that she did not like it.

Cream white: It was always a spotless white colour. The pleats were always in all the right places. Mikasa wondered to herself if she could ever recall seeing his cravat being dirty. It was almost like it had an anti-filth coating that prevented blood, dirt or any other unsanitary property to defile the sparkling white material.

Elopement: Before the fall of Shiganshina, Eren had once asked Mikasa to run away with him. He confided in her that Armin had showed him a book about the ocean. He described it as if it was paradise. He would go on to say that they could play all day on the beach, pick fruit, catch fish, and roast them on a fire. She liked the sound of that.

Guilty: No matter how tired her body was, her mind was whirling away. I shouldn't think about him in that way. It's not right. He is our captain. She lifted her pillow and turned it so she lay of the cold side. She rearranged her body, trying to find a more comfortable position, but nothing was helping. She would not fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.

Knife: It was gripped tightly in her hand, and there was nothing else in this world apart from the thug choking the boy in front of her. She could feel something coming alive inside herself. Suddenly her body was moving, almost as if someone had control of her body. She watched as she plunged the knife in, and red ran onto the floor.

Pensiveness: After dinner Levi would often take to a soft chair next the fire. When Mikasa chanced a quick glance at the Captain, it seemed as though he was having a staring match with the flames. What is he thinking about? His facial expression never changed. Often he would stay like that for hours. Most of the scouts would be in bed before Levi would leave the fire.

Levi

Checker: A cold breeze passed through the empty corridor. Levi wondered if someone had left a window open. His steps were measured but quiet as he headed to the new recruits sleeping quarters. He stopped at the foot of the door of the men's room, listening for any movement inside. He heard only gentle snoring. He checked the women's door next, stopping once again at the foot of the door and listened once more.

Chitchat: "Captain? Can you help me with something?" It was Mikasa. She couldn't quite meet his gaze, but she tried.  
"Hmm...what with?" Levi replied. He couldn't imagine what she needed help with. She reached for something in her pocket, and produced a blue flower. Levi froze at the sight of it.   
"I think I recall you reading a botany book. Could you help me identify this flower? I'd like to know what to call it." Mikasa said with a brightness in her eyes.  
"Ipheion uniflorum," he said without faltering, "commonly known as spring starflower."

Sloppy: He couldn't stand to look at her sometimes. The back of her shirt had come loose of her trousers. He fought the urge to tuck the creased shirt back himself. "Ackerman! Shirt!" Levi barked. Mikasa whirled around, startled at the sudden outburst. "Sorry Sir. I didn't realise". She roughly tucked her shirt in; a slight rosy colour illuminating her cheeks.

Miscreant: "You must not interfere with the wall! To do so would be to desecrate the gift that the God have given us." Levi nudged past the preacher in the busy street. "Why doesn't this God just do us a favour and get rid of the titans instead?" Levi muttered under his breath.

Lunulate: It was rare, but when it happened he would feel a flutter in his chest. She doesn't smile often, but when she does you can tell she means it. She is incapable of smiling for the sake of it. She never held back her smile, her teeth white and brilliant. Her eyes would crinkle and were like the shape of crescent moons.

Exsanguine: "I've found you", Levi said breathlessly. There was a small voice from the body he stood over. "I'm think I'm dying". The voice was small and hopeless - this did not sound like Mikasa. Then Levi spotted the dark red stain the covered most of her legs. He bent down to look at her. It seemed as if Mikasa summoned all of her strength to raise her head. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes sunken and drawn.

Coranach: The morose melody floated through the air. Members of the survey corps gathered together in private to grieve when they lost another comrade. Three members were singing a funeral lament, each taking a slightly different melody that created beautiful harmonies. Levi wasn't listening to the words. The crushing sensation in his chest increased as he paid more attention to way the music seemed to emulate his sense of mourning.


	4. Rivamika Reveries: Chapter 4

Mikasa:

Habitual: He likes routine, Mikasa noticed as Captain Levi entered the dining room at 6:45am. She watched the Captain prepare his tea meticulously as he did every morning. He never let anyone else prepare it, lest he be disappointed with the results. He would meet with Commander Erwin for the morning report at 7am. He would then sit by the fireplace, with a book in hand until 7:30. It was the same routine every morning without fail.

Flawless: She watched them, almost in perfect synchronicity. The way Bertholdt and Reiner worked together was unparalleled. Like they have a telepathic link, Mikasa observed. She wondered how long they had known each other to work so efficiently and seamlessly together. She found herself wondered if she would be able to find someone to have that kind of bond with.

Illumination: Levi was standing above her. She felt as though all of the energy had been sapped from her body. Her solo mission had been a disaster, and Mikasa was sure that she was dying. She could hear words form in her mouth, but was not sure of what she had said. "You're not going to die Ackerman. I forbid it." The words must have come from Levi. Her eye lids were heavy, and began to droop. Suddenly there was a small glow of soft light in the forest. It gradually grew in size until it seemed like the whole forest was alight and on fire. The whole of the Survey Corp must be here, Mikasa thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Famosity: The survey corps was passing through the main road in Trost District. "Look! It's Captain Levi! They say he can kill a titan just by looking at it!" Mikasa heard from the crowd who were watching the Corp filter through. "That midget can't be Captain Levi, I heard he was at least 6 feet tall." 

Ravel: "Mind patching me up?" Levi asked her. "Of course, Captain." Mikasa swiftly replied. The cut wasn't too deep, but needed stitching up. Levi already had his shirt off. "I'd rather do it here before we get back to base. I don't like people fussing over me."  
The long gash travelled across the top of his shoulder to the middle of his pectoral muscle on his chest. They sat on a large branch 10km away from the base. Mikasa opened her first aid kit that all members of the Survey Corp carried. She was having trouble getting the silk thread through the needle. "Have you ever done this before?" Levi questioned. "Yes" Mikasa lied. Mikasa got started, leaning in close the wound. She could feel his body heat radiating towards her. Once she was finished she applied a small bandage, wrapping the soft material over and over again. 

Convalescent: She opened her eyes, and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a white gown, and in a bed with crisp white sheets. Looks like the infirmary. The first thing she noticed was the pain in her leg. She lifted up the sheet to find her leg in a thick bandage. The door to her right suddenly opened. It was Eren and Armin, their jaws dropped when they saw her sitting up in bed. They yelled and shouted, telling everyone to come and see Mikasa. When she finally got them to stop shouting she asked them how long she had been in the infirmary. A full week, was their reply. "Just tell me what happened. I remember seeing lights in the forest and that's it." Mikasa said.  
"Captain Levi led a mission to rescue you. He summoned every member of the Survey Corp, to go out there and find you. He found you and carried you back himself." Eren replied.

Levi:

Blended: Tea making was a serious business in Levi's eyes. When he had time, he would attempt to collect his own ingredients for his tea. He had a good tea ingredient supplier in Shiganshina district before the titans broke the wall. Now he had to deal with a seller in Trost who would try to swindle anyone who didn't know any better. Maybe someday when this is all over, I should go into the tea business, Levi mused.

Jet Black: Her hair shone like silver in the summer sun. Its colour was pitch black, almost but not quite as dark as her eyes. It flowed in the cooling breeze and revealed it to be thick and supple. Levi found himself wondering what it would be like to touch. He imagined it a soft as water and smelling sweet, like the spring starflower that reminded him of her.

Reading: Mikasa was sitting in a tree that was part of the Survey Corps orchard. In the event that the Corps got stranded, contingencies had been put in place were there could be some sort of food supply. Levi had been taking an evening stroll when he saw her up there, and she seemed to been reading something. The book was old and weathered, the edges of the hardcover fraying. "You know books about the outside are banned by law." Levi called up to Mikasa.   
"I'm just borrowing it." Mikasa retorted, "Besides, I didn't take you for a goody two shoes."   
"No, but some people here are. You should be more careful."

Inferior: Levi never forgot the looks from his now "fellow" Survey Corps members. When they heard Farlan, Isabel and himself where from the underground he could sense their disgust. When they were shown their quarters, Levi ran his fingers across the bed frame. Dirt, dust and it seemed like the actual seams of the bed frame came away. "Disgusting" Levi commented.   
"Well you guys should be well used to it. Just like home huh?" Someone quipped. 

Unharness: Mikasa was lying unconscious in the infirmary at the Survey Corps base. "Get her harness off." The order came from Hange, and Levi followed without a word. He unclipped and untied the clasps and belts. When he got the clasp on Mikasa's leg, he stopped for a moment. Her trousers were a dark crimson. How could anyone survive losing so much blood? But this is Mikasa - she is strong. He turned to Hange, "Can you save her?".

Impaired: The pain in his arm was becoming unbearable. His bedroom was hot, and he left the window open, hoping a breeze would find it's way in. The light curtains did not move, confirming that there was little to no breeze tonight. Levi was in bed with a light pair of linen pyjama trousers on. He watched as his arm muscles began to spasm, the pain rocketing up his arm. Maybe I've been training a little too hard lately. Levi tried to flex his arm in an attempt to subdue the pain, but it wasn't helping.


	5. Rivamika Reveries: Chapter 5

Mikasa

Opitulation: "I didn't need your help, Captain." Mikasa said, her tone was more curt than she had intended it to be.  
"You looked like you were struggling..." Levi's voice was expressionless, but his eyes said something different, Mikasa observed. She had turned to face her Captain, and was sure there was a glint in his eye.  
"I can assure you Captain, I was more than capable of taking down that abnormal titan... Maybe you just wanted to show off." Mikasa retorted.  
Levi's head tilted to the side slightly.   
"And who exactly are you suggesting that I was trying to impress?" 

Scapula: Mikasa took a moment to look at her fellow members of the Survey Corp. Ten of them had left headquarters in an attempt to dispatch a group of titans that were seen close to the HQ perimeter. A bloody battle had ensued and now each of them had splatters of blood on their cloaks... all except for one person. Captain Levi was absolutely drenched in the steaming crimson fluid. As soon as he realised the battle was over, he seemed shocked to find himself in such a state and was visibly uncomfortable. Mikasa watched as he immediately threw down his swords, rip his cloak of his back and stripped himself from the waist up. He prompting marched over to Eren.  
"Your canteen. Now." Levi held his hand out.  
Without hesitation Eren gave it to him. Levi began to pour the water all over his head and body. Mikasa couldn't take her eyes away from the bony prominence of his shoulder blades and the way his muscles flexed in an attempt to clean his defiled body. The rest of the scouts stood around awkwardly, not sure where to look while their captain meticulously washed the blood away.

Headlock: She could hear them from the other side of the room. Jean and Eren were fighting...again. No doubt they were once again throwing fists at each other over another banal issue. Just then, something caught Mikasa's attention from the corner of her eye. Just as she had turned around to investigate, Jean and Eren were already on the floor. Levi seemed to tower over them, obviously he had physically put the pair of them there. Levi's stoic expression gave the impression that he too was just a bored as Mikasa, with Jean and Eren's altercations. Finally Levi said, "Keep fighting each other and I'll have the both of you on cleaning duty for a fortnight."

Freckled: The stifling heat of the midday sun belted down on the scouts out on patrol. Levi suggested taking shelter under the trees nearby. The sluggish scouts dismounted from their horses and took refuge under the shelter of the trees. Mikasa was wiping away the sweat that coated her forehead, when Levi sat down close by. He was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt when she noticed that there were freckles dotted all over his arms, likes stars part of a constellation. 

Levi 

Crackling: Levi had a routine of sitting by the fire in the evenings with a book. The library upstairs meant that he rarely had to buy books from the nearest town. The logs in the fireplace crackled every now and then, almost rhythmically. It set up the perfect ambience for reading, as most of the scouts were in bed, so only the quiet muffling of conversation could be heard in the background. This evening, Levi was engrossed in a book on botany, when he had the feeling like someone was watching him. He managed to peel his eyes away from the tattered book he was holding, when he was met be the gaze of a certain pair of steely grey eyes.

Demarcation: Levi watched Mikasa soar through the air, streams of blood flowing to the ground as she gracefully landed in front of the second titan she had cut down in as many minutes. She never failed to impress him. Levi watched as her classmates from the 104th surrounded her and applauded her skills, that none of them would ever be able to reproduce. Strangely, Levi found himself standing with her classmates.  
"That was amazing Mikasa!" Sasha exclaimed.   
Mikasa smiled at her friend, and now turned her attention to Levi.  
"Yes, Captain?" Mikasa said tentatively.  
Realising that the rest of the 104th were now staring at him, Levi came to the decision that he could never be one of them,  
"We celebrate after all of the titans are dead. Not before."

Bathtub: Levi let the burning water scald his skin as his lay back in the old tub. Using this much hot water was usually frowned up, but at this moment Levi did not care. His skin screamed at him to escape the scorching water, but he disciplined his mind and soon the screaming was nothing but a hum in the background. Every now and then he experienced the strange sensation of shivers that ran up and down his arms. Mikasa's face happened to pop into his head, but Levi could not fathom why. A lurching sensation placed itself in his chest and stomach. But no matter how hard he tried, no amount of mental discipline could depress the uncomfortable feeling. 

Clamminess: Commander Erwin had always wanted to trial paired patrol missions. It had always been considered to be too dangerous to send only two scouts out at the same time. But when Hange suggested that Levi and Mikasa should be the first to try it out, Erwin could not find a good reason not to. As the quiet pair of scouts left headquarters to commence on the first paired scouting patrol, Levi could not ignore the uncomfortable clammy feeling between his hands and the reigns. They would only have each other from company over the next day and night.


End file.
